Un ninja à Poudlard
by Ellewyl
Summary: Suite à un étrange pacte entre personnes tout aussi étranges, Kakashi Hatake, ninja de son état se voit confier la garde d'un jeune enfant destiné à sauver un monde dont il n'a qu'entendu parler : le monde sorcier / "La vie d'Eichi Hatake" renommé.


**Titre :** La vie d'Eichi Hatake (pitié, trouvez m'en un autre ! De titre bien sûr...)

**Auteur :** Ellewyl

**Distribution :** Les personnages et les différents univers appartiennent respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Masahi Kishimoto.

**Couples :** Je ne sais pas encore, mais le principal sera certainement homosexuel.

**Avertissement :** Approximativement entre A et Z... Plus sérieusement ? Entre K et M. Ça dépendra des chapitres je pense. Je vais laisser en K pour le moment et je changerai en M quand la fiction sera bien avancée et que la bienséance l'exigera. ;)

**Résumé :** Suite à un étrange pacte entre personnes tout aussi étranges, Kakashi Hatake, ninja de son état et célibataire endurci se voit confier la garde d'un jeune enfant destiné à sauver un monde dont il n'a qu'entendu parler : le monde sorcier.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici une fiction qui me trotte dans la tête depuis trois ou quatre ans (si si) et que je décide enfin à plus ou moins rédiger et donc, plus ou moins publier. Certaines ombres sont encore floues (même carrément obscures) et je ne risque pas de publier très vite... Mais bon ! Avec un bon coup de tatane aux fesses, je devrais réussir à la terminer ! Accompagnez-moi, je compte sur vous ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>La vie d'Eichi Hatake<strong>

**Prologue - La mission de Kakashi**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Aux abords d'une immense forêt sombre, pourvue de grands arbres majestueux et de créatures diverses se cachait un village plutôt étrange. Masqué à la vue de tous sauf de ses habitants, le village caché de la feuille, Konoha avait une particularité qui faisait la fierté de ses habitants : c'était un village de ninja.

De vrais ninjas avec shurikens*****, kunaïs***** et autres techniques cachées et secrètes. Et c'était actuellement dans ce village qu'était en train de se jouer le futur de toute une communauté, aussi secrète que celle des ninjas : la communauté magique. Se fondant parmi le peuple dépourvu de magie, les sorciers, uniques détenteurs de pouvoirs magiques, utilisaient leur art dans la vie quotidienne, prenant garde à ne pas se faire découvrir des gens extérieurs.

C'était donc dans ce village que se tenait actuellement, dans le plus grand secret, une réunion qui allait changer l'avenir du monde. Dans une salle secrète, plusieurs personnes étaient rassemblées, mêlant ninjas et sorciers. Présidant cette assemblée, un vieil homme était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir et tenait une vieille pipe entre ses lèvres qui exhalait de nombreuses bouffées de fumées proportionnelles à sa nervosité.

Ce vieil homme arborait les couleurs de son village : Il portait un kimono***** rouge sang, surmonté d'un deuxième vêtement caractéristique des japonais de couleur blanche, ouvert sur le premier. Sur sa tête était juché une sorte de chapeau champignon de couleur bordeaux, avec le _kanji_***** de son pays sur l'avant, rouge sur fond blanc triangulaire. Deux fines cordelettes encastrées dans le chapeau partaient vers l'arrière, maintenant un léger voile blanc qui couvrait toute la partie « chevelue » de la tête de l'homme en place sur le chapeau. Le visage de ce vieillard était marqué par les âges, démontré surtout par les quelques tâches brunâtres qui commençaient à apparaître sur la peau ridée. Ses traits demeuraient harmonieux, malgré l'évidente fatigue qui s'y dessinait. Il s'appelait Hiruzen Sarutobi*****, plus communément appelé _Sandaime Hokage_*****.

Sarutobi était entouré de quelques personnes, un peu moins d'une dizaine qui, visiblement, attendaient tous l'arrivée de quelqu'un, à la vue de leurs regards fixés sur la seule et unique porte de la pièce. Il y avait un autre homme apparemment très vieux qui grignotait de gâteaux sur la table, apparemment non affecté par l'ambiance nerveuse de la pièce. Il portait une longue robe blanche brodée d'or, aux entrelacs complexes et puissants. Les boucles blanches de ses cheveux tombaient librement sur ses épaules et un bâton de bois gravé soutenait ses mains jointes. Ses yeux d'un vert lumineux semblaient pétiller à chaque nouvelle bouchée qu'il parvenait à manger.

A ses côtés, ses genoux repliés contre son torse, un enfant observait tout le monde de ses yeux d'or, avec un sourire serein aux lèvres que démentaient les légers spasmes de ses mains enroulées autour de ses jambes frêles. Il avait des cheveux d'un châtain presque doré qui semblaient être sous l'effet d'une légère brise, alors qu'il secouait doucement la tête en fredonnant une douce mélodie, la légère robe blanche qui entourait son corps suivant le mouvement de son corps comme si elle n'existait pas.

De l'autre côté de l'enfant, un homme de haute stature fixait la porte en arrachant les accoudoirs du fauteuil avec un enthousiasme à peine dissimulé. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, très séduisant d'apparence. Ses cheveux bruns étaient noués en catogan en retombaient entre ses omoplates -sur une longue robe bleu nuit aux coutures argentées- une ou deux mèches balayant régulièrement son visage avant qu'il ne les remette derrière son oreille d'un geste plus ou moins agacé. Son visage aux traits nobles était barré par l'inquiétude et ses yeux d'un envoûtant bleu nuit semblaient vouloir voir au travers de la lourde porte en bois.

De l'autre côté de la table en bois, une femme portait de singuliers vêtements. Sa tenue était composée de plaques de métal protégeant ses avants bras, d'une armure légère protégeant le torse et le dos, de gants avec le même genre de métal que l'armure et les protections sur le dos de la main, d'un _katana_***** accroché dans son dos et d'un masque blanc, qu'elle avait posé devant elle sur la table*****, dévoilant ses yeux marron et ses longs cheveux mauves, agrémentés d'une frange en bataille. Elle discutait à voix basse avec un autre homme qui portait la même tenue qu'elle, plus un affreux blouson vert foncé sans manches pourvu de nombreuses poches. Cet homme n'avait pas de masque blanc, mais tout son visage était caché par un tissu noir moulant qui ne permettait d'apercevoir que ses cheveux argentés en bataille et son œil droit, le gauche dissimulé par un bandeau noir surmonté d'une plaque de métal argentée gravée du symbole de la feuille de Konoha.

Et enfin, de l'autre côté se tenait un homme qui lançait des regards froids à la ronde. Il était dans la force de l'âge et portait un kimono blanc neige surmonté d'un deuxième, vert forêt, ouvert sur le premier. Le bandeau frontal de Konoha retenait sa longue chevelure d'un noir de jais qui contrastait fortement avec ses étranges yeux irisés.

Alors qu'un énième soupir se faisait entendre du côté de Sarutobi, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et deux personnes essoufflées firent leur apparition. Il y avait un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux noisettes surmontés d'une paire de lunettes rondes et visiblement rafistolées à la va-vite avec un rouleau de scotch. Sa main était liée à la taille d'une jeune femme à la flamboyante chevelure rousse et aux yeux d'un vert lumineux qui portait avec toute la précaution du monde un étrange paquet. Les deux nouveaux arrivants portaient également de longues robes pourpres. Saluant les autres de vagues signes de mains, ils refermèrent soigneusement la porte et sortirent de longues branchettes de bois qu'ils pointèrent vers la porte en marmonnant d'étranges paroles. La porte se mit à luire de nombreuses couleurs avant de redevenir aussi terne qu'à l'origine et les deux nouveaux arrivants s'assirent enfin, soulageant le reste de la pièce.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers son paquet qui émit quelques bruits indistincts. Un sourire tendre éclaira son visage et elle leva les yeux au ciel avec une fausse exaspération quand l'homme séduisant s'exclama :

- Et bien mon grand ? Tu veux aller avec ce bon vieux tonton Patmol ? Allez, viens dans mes bras junior !

Le tout agrémenté d'un sourire niais et parfaitement heureux.

Gaga, quoi.

L'homme aux lunettes éclata de rire en enlevant le paquet des bras de sa compagne et repoussa les linges qui l'entouraient pour dévoiler un magnifique bébé à moitié réveillé, ses minuscules mains se refermant spasmodiquement sur les couvertures qui l'entouraient. Quelques touffes de cheveux noirs déjà rebelles avaient fait leur apparition et il clignait régulièrement des yeux qu'on devinait d'un vert émeraude ensoleillé, comme dérangé par quelque chose. Son père caressa sa joue avec douceur et le cala dans les bras de « Tonton Patmol » qui afficha un énorme sourire :

- Mais c'est qu'il est trop adorable ! Hein Harry? Hein que t'es adorable?

- Da ! confirma –ou nia- le bambin.

- Haha ! Je le savais ! Tu vas briser des cœurs toi ! Comme ton Tonton Patmol !

- Bvaa ga ! Bo ! Renchérit le nourrisson avant de fixer l'homme en face de lui avec des yeux fatigués et la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

- James, je crois qu'Harry devrait se rendormir avant que Sirius ne lui brise les tympans, fit l'homme aux yeux étranges d'une voix grave et apaisante qui fit tout de suite sourire le petit.

- Mais Hiashi ! Harry est assez grand pour-

- Sirius ! L'interrompit finalement la rouquine, les sourcils froncés. Laisse mon fils dormir ! Il n'a que trois mois, enfin !

Patmol, Sirius de son vrai prénom, grommela un peu mais cala le petit contre sa poitrine, le regardant s'endormir immédiatement avec un sourire tendre. Les parents de l'enfant sourirent également et remercièrent le dénommé Hiashi de son intervention avant que Sarutobi ne reprenne le contrôle de cette réunion :

- Mes amis, si je vous ai réunis ici, c'est pour répondre à une demande des sorciers, expliqua-t-il à ses ninjas qui se tournèrent immédiatement vers la jolie rousse.

Elle se racla la gorge et entama :

- Comme vous le savez tous, dans notre monde, un homme en tous points maléfique assoit rapidement son emprise sur le monde sorcier, gagnant peu à peu du terrain sur nos forces de police qui ne peuvent rien faire pour l'arrêter, ni même le ralentir. Nous avons découvert que l'an dernier, une prophétie aurait été faite sur le compte de notre fils.

- Techniquement, modéra James, il y a deux enfants qui pourraient être les destinataires de cette prophétie, c'est bien cela ?

Le vieil homme à la robe blanche hocha la tête en réponse et compléta :

- Cette prophétie désigne un enfant né fin juillet, dont les parents ont par trois fois défié Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres. Ce qui correspond à Harry qui est né le trente-et-un juillet mais également à un autre enfant qui est né le trente.

- Et ? Intervint le ninja aux cheveux argentés, que venons-nous faire là-dedans ? Pas que je refuserais de vous aider Lily si vous étiez en danger, mais je ne comprends pas.

- A force de réfléchir, nous avons pensé à une grosse éventualité, expliqua Sirius, l'air sombre. Il y a de grandes chances que Lily et James laissent leur vie dans l'attaque de Voldemort qui ne manquera certainement pas.

- Albus Dumbledore, le chef de la résistance contre Voldemort est quelqu'un de fondamentalement bon, mais il a bien trop tendance à manipuler les gens. Si- ... Quand nous serons morts –arrête de râler Sirius, tu sais que ça risque d'arriver !- Dumbledore voudra faire une arme de Harry. Il en fera une icône du monde sorcier, un héros destiné à tous les sauver. Et je ne veux pas de ça pour mon fils ! S'exclama Lily, réveillant en sursaut Harry qui se mit à pleurer.

Doucement, le jeune souleva Harry dans ses bras fins et le cala contre lui en chantonnant, jouant avec les petites mains du bébé qui lui sourit entre deux hoquets. Aussi douce qu'un murmure, la voix du jeune enfant s'éleva, comme dotée d'un léger écho :

- Je m'occuperais du directeur et de ses plans comme je le pourrais, mais je ne pourrais sans doute par faire plus tant qu'Harry ne sera pas scolarisé.

- Merci, c'est déjà beaucoup pour nous, le rassura James, dépourvu de son habituel ton malicieux, nous en venons donc à ce que nous voulions demander. Est-ce que, lorsqu'Harry se retrouvera sans nous, vous pourrez prendre soin de lui au village ?

- Nous avons proposé cela en tenant compte de mes liens avec Konoha, renchérit Lily. Nous savons que s'il nous arrivait malheur, Dumbledore ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour éloigner Harry de ses proches, incluant même Severus Rogue, un de mes anciens amis, selon lui. J'aimerais que mon fils grandisse dans un endroit où il pourra se faire des amis et qu'il puisse rester proche de personnes qui ont connu ses parents.

- Yûgao, Kakashi, est-ce que vous pourriez vous charger de la sécurité du jeune Harry ?

- J'irais, informa l'homme après un regard avec sa compagne, je n'ai personne et Gekko va encore faire une crise si Yûgao s'absente trop longtemps.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Kakashi Hatake, je vous charge d'une mission de Rang A***** protéger Harry Potter et assurer son rapatriement jusqu'au village caché de Konoha en cas de danger.

- Ri ? Fit le bébé qui avait reconnu son prénom dans la tirade du vieillard.

Kakashi regarda le bambin et lui adressa un sourire derrière son masque. En réponse, ce dernier tendit les mains vers sa mère en baillant :

- Ma !

Lily le cala contre lui avec tendresse et se leva afin de présenter son enfant à Kakashi dans les normes. Le vieil homme vêtu de blanc se leva à son tour et donna un coup sec de son bâton sur la tête du ninja qui lui jeta un regard noir :

- Harry, trésor, ne t'endors pas… Regarde, c'est Kakashi.

- Bvvv…

- Jeune ninja, je viens de vous offrir un don qui vous permettra de savoir où est Harry et s'il est oui ou non en danger et ce, jusqu'à sa majorité.

Le ninja hocha la tête et caressa doucement la tête du nourrisson endormi qui se pelotonna contre la poitrine ferme de la jeune maman. Sarutobi reprit alors la parole :

- Nous sommes bien d'accord sur le fait qu'aucune de nos paroles ne doit sortir d'ici. Chacune de nos présences dans cette pièce à un but que vous n'ignorez pas. Ne l'oubliez pas. A présent, dispersez-vous avant que nous ne soyons suspectés.

Si l'enfant, le vieillard et les deux ninjas masqués disparurent immédiatement, James et Lily prirent le temps d'échanger deux ou trois mots avec Sarutobi avant de partir sous l'injonction de Sirius qui leur précisa que s'ils rentraient tous en même temps, les sorts de surveillance placés sur leurs maisons respectives feraient suspecter quelque chose à Dumbledore.

Le beau jeune homme salua ensuite respectueusement le chef du village et sortit tranquillement, accompagné d'Hiashi, avec lequel il s'entendait plutôt bien :

- Comment va Remus ? Demanda le bel homme aux yeux étranges.

- Difficile à dire. Ses sens de loup-garou savent que nous lui cachons quelque chose, mais comme nous avons refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit, il se sent trahi.

- Vous le suspectez encore ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais Dumbledore l'a envoyé en mission à l'autre bout du pays avant que ne puissions lui dire. Et bien sûr, nous ne savons pas quand il rentrera ! S'agaça Sirius.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à discuter avant que Hiashi ne s'inquiète de l'heure et ne le laisse en plan, ne voulant pas affoler son épouse.

.

**Un an plus tard :**

Kakashi se réveilla en sursaut et sortit en trombe de la petite maison qu'il occupait dans le village de Godric's Hollow, tout près du manoir de la famille Potter. Les alarmes que le vieillard avait placé un an auparavant hurlaient dans sa tête, lui indiquant que le petit Harry était en grand danger. Sans faire grand cas du respect des propriétés privées, il coupa à travers les quelques jardins qui étaient entre leurs maisons. Il vit la porte du manoir Potter pendouillant misérablement sur l'un de ses gonds et blêmit derrière son masque. Sans attendre, un kunaï à la main, il fonça dans l'entrée. Il tomba immédiatement sur le corps inanimé de James Potter, baguette***** en main, les yeux grands ouverts dans une expression mêlant désespoir et fureur. Mort. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps et s'engagea à toute vitesse dans l'escalier, fonçant droit devant quand il entendit un cri féminin d'agonie et une voix glacée prononcer une formule qu'il avait appris à redouter :

- AVADA KEDAVRA !*****

Kakashi déboula dans la pièce en criant le prénom de son protégé, surprenant un homme encapuchonné qu'il reconnut comme Voldemort, qui ne vit du coup pas le sort d'un vert semblable aux yeux de Harry rebondir sur le front de celui-ci et lui atterrir dessus, causant une immense explosion dans la pièce, envoyant voler proprement Kakashi qui fut projeté à travers la pièce, contre le mur. Alors que sonné, il tentait de se relever pour s'approcher d'Harry, et s'enquérir de son état de santé, il se cogna à une étagère rendue branlante par le souffle de l'explosion qui lui tomba dessus comme une tonne de brique, l'assommant sans autre forme de procès.

Il parvint à se secouer de longues minutes après, lorsque les alarmes arrêtèrent de hurler. Il ouvrit prudemment un œil et eut un haut le cœur quand la pièce se mit à tourner violemment sur elle-même. Il faillit le refermer pour plonger dans des ténèbres qui avaient l'air fort sympathique tout bien considéré, mais une voix enfantine le dissuada immédiatement de mettre sa dernière idée en pratique :

- Pa ? Mama ? Mama ?

Il se releva en grimaçant et s'approcha du berceau, regarda l'enfant qui se tenait debout tant bien que mal, accroché aux barreaux. Le petit le regarda avancer, et tapa de ses mains gantées par la grenouillère verte pomme qu'il portait pour le saluer avec entrain, le reconnaissant facilement. Il tapa des pieds sur place pour faire comprendre à Kakashi qu'il aimerait bien descendre et lui demanda :

- 'ashi ? Où Mama ? Où Papa ?

Kakashi le souleva dans ses bras et referma doucement les yeux de Lily, avant de prendre le sac à langer de voyage caché dans le placard, au cas où il arriverait quelque chose aux parents du petit Potter et chatouilla la joue du bébé qui gloussa :

- Bonhomme… Ton Papa et ta Maman sont montés au ciel cette nuit, dit-il doucement.

Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour savoir ce qu'ils diraient à Harry s'ils devaient mourir.

- 'Nuit ? Dodo ? Harry aussi ?

- Non bonhomme, Harry va attendre encore un peu avant de les revoir, fit le ninja en descendant les escaliers avec adresse, refermant les yeux de James avec respect en cachant le visage du petit contre lui.

Harry referma les bras autour du cou de Kakashi et ferma les yeux en appelant ses parents d'une petite voix. Kakashi lui jeta un regard désolé et attrapa une petite fourchette en argent qui avait été désignée comme Portoloin***** pour la forêt bordant le village de Konoha avant de disparaître au moment où plusieurs personnes faisaient irruption dans la maison silencieuse.

* * *

><p><span>Petit dictionnaire des mots à expliquer<span> (ceux suivis d'une astérisque : *****)

*****_shuriken_ : c'est une arme un peu plus grosse que la paume d'une main (de la mienne en tout cas... mais j'ai des toutes petites mains... *sigh*) en forme d'étoile aux bouts pointus, tranchants, vachement dangereux.

*****_kunaï_ : une autre arme en forme de petit poignard cette fois. Je taille à peu près sur une dizaine de centimètres.

*****_kimono_ : euh... je dirais que ça ressemble vaguement à une robe de chambre qu'on portait dans le japon féodal...

*****_kanji_ : d'après mes maigres connaissances, il s'agit d'une des formes des signes japonais. Il existe les _kanjis_ et les _hiragana_. Je crois...

*****_Hiruzen Sarutobi_ (et autres) : Alors, cette petite étoile là, c'était pour vous expliquer quelques trucs. Ordinairement, les japonais utilisent le nom de famille d'abord et le prénom après (du genre, Potter Harry), mais dans Naruto, allez savoir pourquoi, les prénoms passent d'abord ! Donc, quand j'écrirais Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hiruzen c'est son prénom, on est d'accord ? ;)

*****_Sandaime Hokage_ : Juste pour préciser que ça signifie que c'est le troisième hokage. _Hokage_ représente le chef du village du feu (Konoha) et le _San_ de _Sandaime_ signifie trois. Pour exemple, le deuxième est le "Niidaime", le quatrième, le "Yondaime", etc.

*****_katana_ : une épée japonaise plus ou moins longue. Généralement, ça varie entre vingt-cinq centimètres de lame et un mètre vingt...

*****non, je ne vais pas expliquer le mot table x) : Pour ceux qui veulent visualiser plus précisément la tenue de Yûgao et de Kakashi, il vous simplement chercher "tenue d'anbu" sur un moteur de recherche... ou quelque chose comme ça ^^

*****_Rang A _: Ah ça, je risque de le rééxpliquer plus en détails un peu plus loin dans la fiction (rappelez-le moi !) mais en gros, la lettre correpsond à la difficulté de la mission (D, C, B, A et S)

*****_baguette_ : pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Harry Potter, la baguette est un bout de bois (chacune différente des autres grâce à sa taille, le bois choisi et le noyau/coeur magique qui lui permet de "fonctionner" -j'expliquerais la fonction de catalyseur des baguettes si on me le demande)) qui permet au sorcier d'utiliser sa magie. En gros.

*****_Avada Kedavra_ : le sortilège de la mort, d'une couleur verte, que beaucoup de fans rapprochent de la couleur des yeux de Harry d'ailleurs ;) Harry est le seul à y avoir survécu. Pour le moment. Je déconseille à tout le monde de tester. Pour le coup, l'erreur serait fatale. Mouarf !

*****_portoloin_ : Un objet quelconque (télécommande, oreiller, sac à main, livre, chaussette-dans-un-état-de-propreté-douteux, etc) sur lequel on a placé un sortilège -inconnu du grand public- qui permet de voyager jusqu'à une destination prédéfinie à partir du moment où il y a un contact. Certains sont réglés à une heure précise et s'activent qu'il y ait contact ou non.

* * *

><p><span>Note de fin de chapitre :<span>

Et voilà pour le prologue ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Laissez-moi une jolie petite review pour me donner votre avis (même si ce n'est que sur mon dictionnaire xD) s'il vous plaît !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !

Cordialement,

Ellewyl

Ps : Si quelqu'un a une vague idée pour un titre un peu moins navrant, je suis preneuse ! :)


End file.
